1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to playing a moving image, and more particularly to a system, method and medium playing a moving image that includes various content objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a slideshow is used to show a plurality of contents, such as photographs, pictures, images, or videos. In such a slideshow, predetermined contents are displayed, and the next contents are displayed after a predetermined time interval lapses. Here, since the slideshow displays the contents in a stopped state for a predetermined time period, the contents are statically expressed, so that the user cannot construct the contents based on his/her memory or preference. Therefore, such a slideshow scheme cannot satisfy the need of users to create a show of their own contents to dynamically express themselves.
Further, since the slideshow displays contents one by one, it is difficult for the user to instinctively recognize the correlation between contents which are currently displayed, contents which have already been displayed, and contents which will be displayed at the next stage. Furthermore, since the slideshow statically displays images, there is a disadvantage in that the images cannot be expressed in a variety of different ways. In addition, since the slideshow statically displays predetermined contents for a predetermined time period, it is difficult for the user to instinctively recognize the correlation between a plurality of contents, for example, even the correlation between contents such as photographs, which are taken at the same place.
Therefore, in order to eliminate the monotony of the slideshow, additional effects such as stickers and captions have been added to contents, and various dynamic effects, such as zoom, pan and tilt, have been added to the contents. However, the slideshow still retains the conventional monotony, and displayed contents retain the same general style, so that it is impossible to meet various users' demands.
Although image production using personal contents is now being actively promoted, technical knowledge is required for image production using conventional tools, and significant labor is required for converting produced images into formats suitable for various apparatuses in order to enable the produced image to be transmitted to or shared with the apparatuses after the image production. In order to solve such problems, many technologies have been developed to enable the user to easily produce a moving image using contents. With the technologies, the user can produce a moving image by gathering a plurality of contents, enabling the moving picture to be applied in a home server or the like through a process of transmitting and sharing the moving image.
In order to produce such a moving image, although it is not apparent to the user, operations that allow the structuring of contents into a moving image so as to meet users' demands and add an effect suitable for the moving image thereto are required.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the operation of a conventional moving image playing apparatus 10. The apparatus 10 displays a moving image by combining various contents, which include scenes 11a and 11b, cuts 13a to 13c, images 14a to 14f, sound 15, etc. The scenes 11a and 11b are determined on the basis of one background image screen, and may include different contents therein. The cuts 13a to 13c are based on a change in a motion, and may include contents therein. For example, when a cut rotates, contents included therein rotate accordingly.
The apparatus 10 plays a moving image with reference to a play start point (indicated by a dotted line) of each content. That is, the contents are displayed for a predetermined duration from the playback start point. In addition, a dynamic effect may be added to the each of the contents. Therefore, although it is possible to access a moving image at each play start point, it is impossible to access a moving image at a random time point. For example, in FIG. 1, “t1” corresponds to a time point at which random access of the user is possible, and “t2” corresponds to a time point at which random access of the user is impossible. Also, even if random access at t2 is possible, it is impossible to display a scene constructed with objects to which a dynamic effect is applied, at the position.
The video frame play procedure of a conventional video play apparatus 20 is performed as shown in FIG. 2. As used herein, the term “video” is distinguished from a moving image. For example, a moving image includes a plurality of contents, each of which can be individually controlled. In contrast, a video includes a plurality of video frames 21 to 25 having various images, however, the images consist only of pixel information and cannot be individually controlled. In fact, video belongs to a category of contents that can be included in a moving image, in addition to those already described such as photographs, images and sounds. As an example of a moving image, there is a ShockWave Flash (SWF) file produced by software named “FLASH” of Macromedia Inc.
Referring to FIG. 2, video frames 21 to 25 are sequentially displayed at a time interval based on a frame rate (i.e., based on the number of frames displayed per second). For example, when a frame rate is 30, the video frames are sequentially displayed for 1/30 second for each frame. Therefore, the user can randomly access a desired video frame among the overall video frame, as desired. Depending on the video coding mode, the frames may be divided into those which can be accessed arbitrarily (e.g., frame I, MPEG) and those which cannot be accessed arbitrarily (frames P and B, MPEG). However, this may not be a serious problem when searching for a desired scene.
Therefore, the present inventors have determined it desirable to develop a method of enabling random access to a position desired by the user in a moving image.